


Tootsies

by Flantastic



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: 007 Fest, Foot Fetish, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shoe Kink, Smut, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flantastic/pseuds/Flantastic
Summary: Written for the 2019 007 Fest.Q helps James to unwind.





	Tootsies

Q entered their house and was greeted by the smell of something wonderful cooking. It was clue number one that something was up with James. Well, more like clue number two after James had failed to visit Q Branch after his debriefing with M.

Missions did sometimes head south and when they did James had a few different ways of de-stressing; overly complicated meals that left Q with a week’s worth of washing up was just one of them. Q supposed he should have been thankful that James hadn’t gone missing. That turn of events usually resulted in Q having to hunt him down and drag his drunk carcass out of a shit-hole bar at four in the morning. No, at home and cooking was much better, especially when it smelt so damn good.

He walked in to see James in the kitchen, chopping vegetables as a pot of beef simmered away merrily in what smelt like a red wine sauce. Q dropped his bag loudly, alerting James to his presence, before walking up behind him and slipping his hands around his waist.

“Hello, darling.”

“Hello.”

James’s voice was quiet and he didn’t say anything else. Q stood there for a moment, enjoying the muscles in his back as they jumped and shifted as James chopped. He kissed him between his shoulder blades and breathed through the thin material of his t-shirt before he spoke again.

“Alright?” Q asked.

James shook his head as he reached for another shallot.

“Not really.”

Q hummed, whether in agreement or sympathy, he wasn’t sure.

“Can I do anything for you?”

James shrugged.

“Shall I take a bath for you?” James paused, freezing for a moment. “Would you like that?” James nodded as Q kissed his back again. “Finish what you need to do here and I’ll meet you in the bedroom.”

Q left him to it and headed upstairs. He was a shower man, through and through, but occasionally he took a bath, usually when he needed to have a soak before he cut his toenails. The thing was, Q had never realised when they first moved in together what a thing James had for _feet_ and over the years James had developed an almost Pavlovian response to Q telling him he was going to have a bath. It was handy on days like today when James obviously needed to be distracted from the terrible things he’d seen and done out in the field.

Q quickly filled the tub and poured in a capful of bubble bath before stripping off and slipping in. Usually he would take great delight in soaking and getting pruney but he was a man on a mission, so to speak, so he quickly washed, paying special care to clean the little bits between his toes. Once clean he quickly dried off and wrapped himself in the silk robe that was hanging on the back of the bathroom door. They had several that James had brought back from Japan over the years and Q loved the way they felt on his naked body – although not as much as James did, he suspected. Not bothering to tie it shut, he wandered through to the bedroom.

James was sitting on the edge of the bed, still dressed. He had a hopeful look on his face and Q immediately saw why; on the floor between his legs, positioned so Q could step straight into them, was a pair of black patent leather Christian Louboutin pumps. James had bought them for Q the previous Christmas, after having them specially made to fit Q’s size eight feet. They had the bright red sole that James loved and they went beautifully with the black robe Q now wore.

Q smiled and walked over to James, resting his hands lightly on his shoulders as he stepped into the shoes. Quite what James’s fascination with Q wearing them was, he couldn’t tell, but he could tell the effect it had on him so Q was more than happy to indulge him, even on the post-mission nights when he knew that James wouldn’t be able to bring himself to fuck Q. Q stood up straight in the impossibly high heels and cupped James’s chin, tilting his head to look him in the eye. No. They wouldn’t fuck tonight. Tonight would lead them somewhere else. 

“Walk for me?” James asked huskily, as if his mouth was dry. At first, Q’s attempts at actually walking in the shoes had resulted in him looking like a new-born colt but after much practice he could now sashay with ease. He turned and went to the door and leaned on it, raising his arms and allowing the robe to part so James could see his nudity, before walking back with a slight swing in his hips. When he reached him again he sank down onto his lap, straddling his thighs. James’s hands immediately went to his hips. Q leaned in, as if to kiss him and then whispered;

“Take your clothes off.”

Q stood back up and then waited for James to get out of the way before lying down on the bed. He lifted one leg, planting his foot on the sheet, to show James a tantalising glimpse of thigh. James was naked in moments and Q knew better than to comment on the bruises that covered his ribs all over the left side of his body. They would talk about them later. Now was the time for forgetting. 

James crawled onto the bed and hesitated, like a kid in a sweetshop unsure which morsel he should taste first. He ran his fingers down Q’s leg to where there was the merest glimpse of pubes peeking out from beneath the black silk before dropping his head to place the softest of kisses in the hollow of Q’s thigh. He moved back then, kissing up Q’s leg to his knee and then on to his calf before finally reaching his foot. He shivered as he knelt up, lifting Q’s leg as he kissed the edge of the black leather where it met the skin of Q’s ankle. James sighed and closed his eyes as he brushed his nose up the side of Q’s foot, licking over his instep. It tickled but Q just smiled. It was weird, so weird, to see James like this, kissing and caressing the shoe but the effect it was having on him wasn’t weird at all. His cock was rampant, rock hard and leaking as it stood up stiffly towards his navel.

“Can I take it off you? Please?”

It was barely five minutes since Q had put it on but he nodded and watched as he slipped it off Q’s foot. He immediately pressed the sole of the shoe down onto his erection as he slipped his tongue between Q’s big toe and the next. He started to fellate Q’s foot, licking and sucking each toe in turn. Q smiled and hitched up his other foot, still in its shoe. It finally parted his robe and he let it slither to either side of him as carefully pressed his foot into James’s crotch, the sole pushing his cock up against his belly, the heel pressing in under his bollocks. James stopped what he was doing to look down. He looked almost drunk with lust, dropping the shoe in his hand as he realised what Q was doing.

“Oh God…”

James started to rock, sucking on Q’s foot as he ground his cock into the shoe. A gout of precome spurted out of him as he moaned, seemingly unable to decide what to look at. Q’s foot, Q’s nude body, the foot in his hand or the shoe on his cock. He shuddered as Q took control. He sat up and pushed back gently with his naked foot, toppling James until he was sprawled on his back with Q’s leg laying across his chest. After settling James started to suck his toes again, watching glassy-eyed to see what Q would do next.

Q pushed the shoe further into James’s crotch and started to tilt his ankle back and forth; alternatively squeezing his cock and pushing the sharp heel into his scrotum. James immediately tried to scoot down the bed and increase the pressure so Q started to turn his foot as he tilted it, almost as if his was trying to stub out a cigarette. James shuddered and pushed down again, undoubtedly increasing the pain in his balls as bucked his hips and tried to get himself off. Eventually, just as James’s frustration was reaching fever pitch Q took pity on him and took up the hem of his robe before wrapping it around James’s cock. He whined as Q started to stroke him with a firm silken grip.

“Yes,” He sobbed, “Yes please. That’s it. Hurt me. Punish me. Make me come.”

Q grinned, his own cock now every bit as hard as James’s as his lover neared his orgasm, all the time licking and sucking on Q’s toes. He was sweating now, almost delirious as he bucked and ground into Q’s touch. 

The silk was sodden by the time James started to writhe, babbling meaningless entreaties. Q caught the occasional string of words as James begged him to _pleaseohdontstop_ and _neverstopyoursobeautifulpleasemakemecome_ and _pleasepleaseplease_ … Q gave James one final shove with the sole of his shoe and suddenly quickened the pace and the pressure of his stroking fist. With an anguished roar James came, spurt after spurt of come saturating the silk, the shoe, James’s belly and Q’s ankle. Q stroked him for a moment more and then laid back, supporting himself on his elbows, his legs spread wide. After a moment to catch his breath, James got back up onto his knees and bent over to take Q into his mouth. Q immediately grabbed James’s hair and set up a bruising pace, fucking up into James’s mouth and using him one last time. It was never going to last long but James’s eyes were watering with the effort of not choking by the time Q shouted and came deep down his throat. 

They collapsed onto the bed, Q sprawled on his back and James laid face down on top of him, his cheek against Q’s heaving belly. Q stroked James’s hair where a couple of minutes before he’d been yanking on it. They would stay like that for as long as James wanted and then they would maybe talk before sharing a shower and going downstairs to eat. It had been the perfect way for James to unwind.

Q still didn’t get James’s whole obsession with his feet though…


End file.
